The cake store is having a $55\%$ off sale on all of its cakes. If the cake you want regularly costs $\$7$, how much would you save with the discount?
Answer: In order to find the amount saved with the discount, multiply the discount by the original price. $55\%$ $\times$ $$7$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $55\%$ is equivalent to $\frac{55}{100}$ which is also equal to $55 \div 100$ $55 \div 100 = 0.55$ Multiply the discount you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of money saved. $0.55$ $\times$ $$7$ = $$3.85$ You would save $$3.85$ because of the discount.